1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to enterprise-level monitoring and diagnostic systems, and more particularly to graphical user interface (GUI) control of large-scale information handling systems (LIHS).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSes). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSes may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSes allow for IHSes to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSes may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional modular data centers (MDCs) and server systems provide discrete monitoring and control systems that do not interface with each other. Whenever a failure, error, or issue is encountered in the MDC and server system that requires evaluation and potential correction, the general nature of the error or failure is identified and passed to a service technician or team. The service technician or team is dispatched to the location of the MDC or server system in which the failure or error was detected. The technician or team has to spend significant time identifying the source of the failure, error, or issue as well as trouble shooting on site to determine what possible solutions exists. This process is time consuming and costly.